


one day we may know tfw gf

by naktoms



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, also lapslock, this is borderline crackfic i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the many struggles of park choa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day we may know tfw gf

**Author's Note:**

> hello.  
> this is loosely based off the mv and lyrics of heart attack and was supposed to be a lot less meme-y but idk what happened. idk. idk  
> i hope you enjoy! kudos + comments are appreciated!

“choa.”

“what?”

“you look like you’re about to burst into flames. what’s up?”

choa huffs, looking away from hyejeong’s face. “it’s just- ugh! it’s nothing!”

she can see hyejeong raise her eyebrows out of her periphery. “woah, alright. calm down. you’re just, normally not so up in arms about things that bother you, so i figured this must be like, something mega. you can tell me, y’know…”

choa does want to tell. she wants to spill that she’s sick and tired of her crush spending time with a girl that is not choa, this girl that’s infinitely prettier and funnier and more charismatic than choa herself. she’s tired of seeing her crush smiling with this other girl, telling jokes and shoving at her playfully and gracing her wondrous presence upon a lowly commoner. she’s just- tired, actually. she wouldn’t be so upset had she not gotten two hours of sleep last night and gotten loaded down with work today.

“i’m just,” choa says slowly, once she’s calmed down a bit, “tired. i’m tired, and i need to go back to my dorm and go to sleep.”

“well, do that then. but be sure to tell me what upset you, later.” hyejeong says as choa gets up to leave. “love you, choa.”

choa grunts in response, hurrying away with her bag tossed over her shoulder. she sees _them_ sitting in the library, laughing in quiet tones about something that doesn’t concern choa. she has half a mind to march over there and swat seolhyun’s coke over, but- oh dear, what if it got on jimin, then she’d just make trouble for all three of them and probably make jimin hate her-

choa stares at jimin from across the library, frustrated pout coming across her face, until some guy runs into her and grumbles at her to move. only then does she stomp away and up to her dorm, where her roommate will no doubt ask her why she’s so pissed, then she’ll have to make some other bullshit excuse.

ugh. choa’s life is so _hard_.

the next day, choa thinks that hyejeong has forgotten for about two seconds, then chokes on her hamburger when hyejeong brings it up.

“still a sore subject?” hyejeong asks once choa’s wiped the ketchup off her face.

“well, no, it’s just- i just- ugh!”

“yep,” hyejeong concurs with a smile, taking a drink of her soda. “use your words, choa.”

“it’s just!! i, oh my god, okay. do you know the girl on the, the soccer team?”

“there’s lots of girls on the soccer team.”

“the tiny one!” choa almost yells, drawing looks from nearby tables. mcdonald’s was not the best place to have this conversation. “the beautiful one, the sweet one, the one named jimin.”

hyejeong makes an ‘ooooh’ face, resting her straw against her bottom lip. “sounds like you are completely smitten.”

“oh god, no, it’s just- it’s just a crush-”

“if it was just a crush, you wouldn’t be so mad.” hyejeong points out, and choa fumbles for a moment.

“but- i- ah!! you’re impossible to talk to.” choa complains loudly, pushing her food aside so she can lay her head on the table, arms folded up to cushion her forehead.

“not impossible,” hyejeong says, and choa sees her reaching for choa’s fries. “just reasonable. talk to jimin, then, if you want to have a chance with her. get to know her.”

choa turns sour, looking up at hyejeong with a scowl. “i can’t do that when she’s always around stupid seolhyun.”

“hey, seolhyun is not stupid. in fact, she’s the only one keeping my science grade afloat. they’re roommates, choa, what do you expect them to do? never talk to one another?”

“i never talk to mina outside of the dorm!” choa retaliates, and hyejeong shrugs. “ugh, it’s impossible. i can’t do it.”

“i can talk to her for you,” hyejeong offers, and choa considers.

“what would you say?” choa eventually asks, and hyejeong shrugs again.

“i dunno. i’d talk good about you, say that you think she’s cute and, uh, has a cute laugh. is that good?”

choa bites her lip, staring at hyejeong. “do you promise?”

hyejeong nods. “yeah. just, pay for our food the next time and we have a deal.”

“alright, fine. deal.”

choa tails hyejeong to the soccer field, peeking from behind a tree that barely hides her as hyejeong approaches jimin. seolhyun is, thankfully, not on the soccer team, otherwise hyejeong most likely would have had to pry jimin away from her.

their conversation is carried away from choa, but she can see jimin’s face and she looks a mix between shocked and elated. this is good news, very good news. jimin tells hyejeong something and hyejeong nods, then there are words exchanged and hyejeong begins heading towards choa.

choa briefly thinks about running away, but that would be more obvious than just hiding behind this tree. sadly, hyejeong sees her anyway, an exasperated smile breaking over her face as she comes to stand by choa.

“really?” hyejeong asks, by way of greeting, and choa smiles sheepishly. “whatever, come on. you owe me that food, right now.”

hyejeong herds choa off to the subway in the university cafeteria and choa taps her feet nervously under the table as hyejeong approaches with their tray of food. she barely gives hyejeong time to sit down before she asks, “so? what happened?”

hyejeong gives her a look, one that tells choa that she is horribly impatient and childish. choa doesn’t really care. “well,” hyejeong says, unwrapping her sub, “i told her what i said i would. i told her that you exist, first of all, and she was like, ‘oh, park choa! i know her!’, and i was like good, the first step is complete. then,” hyejeong pauses to take a bite of her sub, then continues talking with it shoved to one side of her mouth, “i said that you think she’s cute and has a nice laugh and she blushed and giggled lots and said to tell you thank you.”

choa feels like she’s melting in her seat, but she’s thankfully still corporeal. “i- oh god, she knows i exist. she knows i am alive.”

“yes, that’s an affirmative.”

“oh god, she could just talk to me at any time now, right?” choa moans, burying her face in her hands.

“yep.”

“this was a mistake, hyejeong.” choa says firmly, peeling the wrapper away from her sandwich and taking a rough bite of it. she ends up with too much in her mouth and almost chokes, but for the sake of looking angry and brooding, she manages to not spit it out.

“look,” hyejeong starts, waving her sandwich at choa, “the first step to any marriage is talking to one another. you should try talking to her next.”

choa groans, shoving more of her sandwich in her mouth. “i just,” she says, muffled by the food in her mouth, “i’m so sad, this is so hard.”

“not really, but i mean. y’know. you’re you, of course it’s hard.”

choa thinks about making some threat against hyejeong’s life, but decides against it. “ugh, just- help me, please, you have dating experience, i don’t!”

“what experience? my current boyfriend is the only boyfriend i've ever had.”

choa whines, pouting at hyejeong, and hyejeong rolls her eyes.

“you’re a baby,” hyejeong complains, taking another bite of her sub at last. “i’m like, your mother. and you’re two years older than me. explain.”

“i love you, hyejeongieeeee.”

“ah, god.”

choa glances between her textbook and her watch impatiently. hyejeong is nearly an hour and a half late to their weekly study meet-up in the library, and also hasn’t responded to any of her texts or calls, and choa’s starting to move from annoyed to concerned. she wants to go find hyejeong, but also kind of wants to finish organizing her music notes-

“choa?”

choa opens her mouth to say something snippy, but then realizes right as she’s said the first syllable that that is not hyejeong’s voice. she snaps her head around, hurting her neck in the process, but works through the pain because here is shin fucking jimin, standing behind park fucking choa, smiling shyly.

choa has a few good ideas of what to say in this situation; in fact, she’s been thinking about it for a few weeks, now, what she’d do if ever faced with personal conversation with jimin. but now, all that comes out is something of a strangled “holy shit”.

luckily, that holy shit is enough to break the somewhat awkward tension, causing jimin to laugh and sit down beside choa. “hey!” jimin says, grinning. “what’re you doing?”

choa is suddenly at a loss for words (except for maybe another “holy shit” that’s sitting in the back of her throat) and instead shows the cover of her textbook to jimin, which is music history.

“ohh! how cool! i have to take that next year, i think… i need one year of it for my music degree.” jimin nods thoughtfully, and choa finally chokes up something to say.

“y-you’re studying music too?”

“mmhm! i play the bass and rap. what about you?”

“i, uh, i sing and play guitar… acoustic, mostly.” choa feels a little shy, scanning over words in her music notes so that she doesn’t have to look at jimin.

“ah, how cool!” jimin lays over on the table, laying her head on her outstretched arms. choa can see jimin look at her from the corner of her eye. “i came over to ask you about something.”

there is another holy shit on the tip of choa’s tongue. “u-uh, what is it?” choa asks nervously, hoping to god hyejeong didn’t do something.

jimin stifles a laugh, licking her lips before speaking. “well, ah. your friend, uh, hyejeong? the tall one, she told me- pff, she told me that you uh, desired my hot bod and lusted for me day and night, lamenting into your big mac about me. is this true?”

choa feels her soul ascend to heaven. “i. oh. oh my god. are, are you- are you kidding me? she fucking- oh my god.” choa drags her hands down her face, trying to keep her voice calm. she can’t yell in a library.

“seolhyun is witness to it, i swear. she said it. is this true?”

choa takes a deep breath, replaying the words ‘hot bod’ and ‘big mac’ in her head. “some of it is.”

“which parts?” jimin asks, curiosity in her voice.

“the big mac parts. though, for the record, i only get big macs when i’m distressed.”

“you’re distressed over me, then.”

_shit_. “i guess? yes, yes. fuck.”

jimin smiles, reaching over to pat choa’s shoulder. “you’re cute. you seem kinda lonely over here too, want me to stay and study with you?”

_fuck hyejeong_. “yes, of course.”

“ _shin hyejeong_!!”

hyejeong holds her hands up as choa approaches rapidly, stomping her feet. “whoa, okay. is this about me missing our study thing yesterday, because i- the bae, he called for me-”

“no! shin hyejeong this is about you saying all that shit to jimin!” choa yells, flapping her hands for emphasis. some people across the courtyard are looking.

hyejeong seems confused for a moment, though it’s probably a feign of innocence. “what did i say wrong? i just told her that you think she’s cute and has a nice laugh-”

“apparently not! you told her that i- i lust for her hot bod! and that i cry into big macs over her!” choa flaps her hands more, and hyejeong cracks, snorting.

“i didn’t say any of that, but that’s pretty damn funny. i wish i had, now.”

“are you suggesting that jimin is lying to me?” choa asks, crossing her arms indignantly.

“uh, yeah. i dunno, seolhyun was there when i talked to her, go ask seolhyun if you’re so worried about it!”

“i am worried!” choa says loudly, trying to bring her voice back down to a respectable volume. “she’ll think i’m weird now. she probably already does, though, the first thing i said to her yesterday was ‘holy shit’... fuck. dammit!”

“wait- jimin replaced me yesterday?” hyejeong asks, raising an eyebrow, and choa nods.

“yeah, since you couldn’t be bothered to tell me you were bailing on me! fuck jungshin! i needed you more!”

“hey, no, nobody will be fucking jungshin but me.”

“ _ewwww_.”

choa has a lot of fantastic ideas about what to say to seolhyun, things like “the wicked witch of the east. we meet at last.” and “kim seolhyun your reign of terror ends now.” instead, she just says, “h-hey.”

seolhyun looks up from her phone, smiling. “hey. choa, right?”

choa nods, sitting down beside seolhyun on the bench in the quad. “yeah, that’s me. i’ve- i’ve got some q- what- what did hyejeong say to jimin last week?”

“last week?” seolhyun repeats, then thinks for a moment, eyes cast to her phone. “uh, something about… jimin being cute? and having a nice smile? or laugh, maybe, i dunno.”

choa puts her face in her hands, groaning. “god. jimin’s already duped me.”

seolhyun laughs, patting choa’s shoulder. “what did she say that hyejeong said?”

“something about me lusting for jimin and crying into hamburgers over her. i mean, really, that’s not entirely wrong, but…”

seolhyun laughs again, returning her attention to her phone. “ah, so that’s what all the mean looks are about.”

“excuse me?”

“come on, you’ve been bitch-staring me for the past five months, and it’s gotten worse lately. i know a bitter crush when i see one, and it’s kind of cute. don’t worry, though, i’ve got no romantic interest in her.” seolhyun makes a face just as choa bothers to look at her. “i thought hyejeong might’ve been coming to talk to me, but. y’know.”

“i- oh my god. really? you like her?” choa asks, incredulous.

“i’m not- i’m not sure! i think mostly i just wanna, y’know-” seolhyun puts her phone in her lap to make some lewd gestures with her hands and choa makes a face of disgust, causing seolhyun to laugh. “but, she’s got a boyfriend, right? fuck him.”

“yeah, fuck him. god damn jungshin. god.” choa leans back, sitting comfortably on the bench. “well. i’ve been friends with hyejeong for years, and y’know. i think she’s a good catch. too good for jungshin.”

seolhyun nods in agreement, sighing. “maybe one day. i’ve been tutoring her for a year now, and she’s just. ugh. so pretty. so funny. so. dammit.”

choa nods sagely, patting seolhyun’s shoulder as seolhyun had a few minutes before. “i understand. maybe we will both know that feel when gf soon.”

“are. are you speaking to me in memes.”

“blame hyejeong.”

“ah.”

“choa, wake the fuck up.”

choa opens her eyes, squinting at the bright overhead light and then squinting at mina’s face. “what do you want.”

“you have company, some girl said she came by to kiss you. exact words, i swear.”

choa nearly falls out of bed, then remembers she’s barely clothed, but it’s too late. far too late. mina has already let jimin in.

“hey,” choa says from the floor, trying to pose in some way that doesn’t cause her cut off sweatpants to ride up any further.

jimin laughs, waving. “hey. your roommate is weird.”

“tell me about it.” choa says, dropping her pose in favor of laying flat on her back. “i’m dead, jimin, can you come back another time?”

“no, nuh-uh, seolhyun told me that you’re totally gay so i came by to hang out with you and be totally gay.”

“is this acceptance or rejection.” choa asks, flatly, and jimin responds by sitting on choa’s stomach. “i’m gonna vomit.”

“don’t, please. it’s acceptance of friendship, a maybe kiss if you promise not to vomit in my mouth, and free lunch. what more do you want.”

before she really thinks about it, choa says, “am i eating you or a sandwich?”, then regrets her entire fucking existence.

“depends on which you think is tastier.” jimin says, grinning.

_i’m in hell_. “o-okay.”


End file.
